


Fruits Basket One Shots and Drabbles

by HinaSohma



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Love, Multi, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSohma/pseuds/HinaSohma
Summary: One shots with characters fruits basket. Feel free to request a character, pairing, or topic.





	Fruits Basket One Shots and Drabbles

Kyo could not remember how he got here. Jesus, it had been just... Days ago that he had been sparing with that damn rat. And now? Now he could barely focus his eyes. His hand felt off his bed for the pill bottle. It had a few pills left in it. 

He would have to go get more. He hated sneaking around in the city, and why did his guy insist on meeting in the alley behind Tohru's work? It was just asking to get caught. Even though, there were days he would do anything to get a fix. 

He opened the bottle, pulling one out. No, two. He took them with out a drink of water and sat up in his bed. Maybe now he could make it through his day. What time was it?

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru's voice rang through out the house. "Were leaving for school! Youre gonna be late!" She yelled. Fuck. School. He got up and pull on his hoodie. 

He shoved the bottle in his pocket. With still blurry vision, he grabbed his school bag and sauntered out the door, into the kitchen where Shigure was sitting with a cup of tea. 

"If you hurry, you could catch the others and walk to school with them." He said. 

"Yeah? Why the hell would I want to walk to school with that damn rat?! Im just fine on my own!" He said, grabbing a water bottle and storming out. 

And that was true, right? Until he collapsed just steps from the door, hitting the ground with an audible thump. 

"Kyo! Are you doing something stupid and breaking my house?" Shigure called from with in. 

Yeah, he thought as his eyes closed. Doing something stupid. Always doing something stupid


End file.
